Watching television has always been a favorite pastime for many people. As time went by and technology improved, new features such as the video cassette recorder (VCR), onscreen program guide, and digital video recorder (DVR) have given viewers more options and control over their viewing experience, thereby enriching that experience. As technology continues to improve, and as more and more viewers become networked, there will always be a demand for increased flexibility and functionality in the video viewing experience. The present disclosure offers a variety of features to further enrich a viewer's experience.